Feather
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Milieu de l'été avant sa sixième année, Hermione découvre la présence d'Errol dans sa chambre. Un certain Weasley lui demande son aide de manière plutôt inattendue.


**Une petite histoire qui pourrait finir avec plusieurs chapitres.**

 **Disclaimer JKRowling**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Feather**

Hermione se baladait dehors, il ne restait qu'une mois avant la rentrée et la jeune sorcière avait préféré passer le plus de temps possible avec sa famille en vue de la situation dans le monde magique. Voldemort était de retour, à cause de Peter Pettigrow il y a quelques mois à peine. Bien qu'elle souhaitait avoir plus de nouvelles de ses deux meilleurs amis Harry et Ron.

La jeune lionne était sortie dans le jardin pour travailler ses devoirs de vacances, il ne lui en restait juste deux trois, elle avait pensé bon de sortir dehors pour les terminer. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel d'un bleu clair, Hermione s'y perdait justement dans ce cyan hypnotisant quand une plume d'un brun étrange passa devant son nez. Peu d'oiseaux bruns et déjà de ce type de volatile. D'instinct, Hermione comprit tout de suite de quel oiseau il s'agissait et de sa nature magique. Errol, tout simplement. Un message de la part des Weasley. Sûrement Molly qui l'invitait à venir au Terrier.

Hermione accourut dans sa chambre où elle découvrit sans grande surprise. Le volatile brun et aussi en forme que le serait un fossile se trouvait sur son bureau, deux pots à crayons renversés au passage mais pas de trop gros dégâts. Elle sourit en s'approchant du volatile des Weasley, une lettre lui était adressée mais pas de l'écriture de la mère de famille. L'écriture était plus courbée et moins propre que celle de Molly. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien qui pouvait lui écrire en dehors de Molly ou Ron; elle ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture du destinateur.

"Chère Hermione,

Je sais que tu t'attendais sûrement que ce soit ma mère ou mon débile de frangin mais non, ce ne sont pas eux qui t'écrivent cette fois. Ma maman est complètement prise entre pleins de choses, Ron comme tu le sais déteste écrire alors je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai pris l'initiative avant eux de t'expliquer ce qui se passe du côté des sorciers.

Avec la montée de la rumeur du retour de Tu-sais-qui, les sorciers sont partagés sur qui a tort et qui a raison. Tu ne l'ignores pas, je suppose. Depuis mi juillet, la famille s'est installée au Manoir des Black, l'ancienne demeure de Sirius Black. L'Ordre Phoenix est à sa renaissance, je te fais confiance sur tes connaissances pour être au courant de son existence.

Plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard comme Lupin et Rogue y sont membres ainsi que ma famille. J'y suis pas admis, pas totalement mais mes frères et Ginny, on a réussi à filtrer leurs réunions avec des Oreilles à Rallonge. On comprend que Tu-sais-qui cherche une arme particulière mais je crains qu'ils savent qu'on les espionne.

C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je t'ai écrit cette lettre. Ginny et les autres ont envie de te voir pendant les vacances, je pense aussi qu'on a besoin de ton expertise pour ce qui se passe durant les réunions. Oui, je me rabaisse à te demander ton aide, je sais que c'est complètement fou mais c'est vrai ! Fred Weasley a besoin de toi, Granger!

Accepte de venir s'il te plait, Hermione! Ton génie ferait du bien à cette baraque poussiéreuse, elle craint vraiment. Je te donne l'adresse: 12 Square Grimmraud. Propose-moi une date dans ta lettre, je préviendrais les autres de ta venue.

Salutations,

Fred Weasley"

Hermione crut rêver quand elle leva les yeux du morceau de papiers. La jeune Gryffondor sentit son coeur fondre, Fred l'avait contacté en personne pour qu'elle rejoigne la famille Weasley. Elle sentit son coeur palpiter de plus en plus vite, elle souriait bêtement en se pinçant les lèvres. La future préfet de Gryffondor s'assit tout de suite à son bureau pour lui écrire sa réponse, elle écrivit si vite que son écriture lui semblait à peine lisible.

Elle lui répondit par la positive tout en restant sérieuse, être trop joyeuse dans sa lettre aurai pu paraître suspect. Elle colla une plume qu'Errol avait laissé sur son bureau. Elle laissa une petite notre sur la santé mentale du hibou. Elle accrocha lettre à la patte de l'oiseau après l'avoir cajolé quelques minutes. Hermione regarda Errol s'envoler maladroitement loin de la fenêtre de sa maison, un petit sourire en coin.

 **Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu? Je verrais aux nombres de reviews si j'en fais une fanfic à chapitres.**

 **PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
